Londo Mollari
Londo Mollari was the Centauri ambassador to Earth in 2243, ambassador to Babylon 5 from 2257 to 2262 and Emperor of the Centauri Republic from 2262 to 2278 (Earth calendar). Personality Londo was a stout patriot, willing to do anything for his homeworld, but like most Centauri of his generation he pined for glory days of the Centauri Republic. Londo is ambitious, loud and opinionated, and has a weakness for women, drink and gambling. He also has a weakness for power, and will do almost anything to gain more, so he can help the Centauri Republic become the "Lion of the Galaxy" once again. Although seen as proud, forceful and arrogant in public he allows his softer side to be seen by few in private, his love for the Lady Adira and his concern for the development of Vir Cotto being the most obvious examples of this. History Prior to Babylon 5 Early Life In his youth, Londo was a member of a prestigious fighting school, along with his close childhood friend Urza Jaddo. House Mollari and House Jaddo had been allies since the early days of the Republic. Londo became an accomplished swordsman with the Coutari, becoming part of the "couro prido" (proud knives). He earned the nickname "Paso Leati" from his comrades, as they claim he fought "like a crazed leati."Knives He was also an accomplished fighter pilot, personally leading a raid on the planet Frallis 12.A Voice in the Wilderness Early Diplomatic Duties In 223, Mollari was called to a meeting with General Leftcourt and a presidential aide. The meeting was called to request Centauri intelligence on a race then unknown to Humans, the Minbari. Londo attempted to warn the men off from their intended expedition to Minbari space, pointing out the Minbari's isolationist nature and the fact that even at the height of the Centauri Republic, they never opposed the Minbari. Londo gave them the warning that "If you do not bother them, they will not bother you." His warnings fell on deaf ears. At the end of the meeting, Londo agreed to get the information he was asked for. During the Earth-Minbari War, Londo was asked by the same presidential aide to provide advanced weapons to EarthForce in order to combat the Minbari. Londo refused for fear that the Minbari would declare the Centauri enemies of the Minbari Federation for helping the Humans. Afterward, Londo learned that the Narn had agreed to sell weapons to the Humans. Londo was ordered to prevent the Narns from using the war to establish closer ties with the Humans. He ordered an attack on a Human/Narn meeting, hoping to sabotage any alliance between Humans and Narns. The meeting was an attempt by Lenonn to open a dialog with the Humans and put an end to the war. Lenonn was killed in the attack and the hope of a quick end to the war died with him. Later in life, Londo would blame himself for the blood of those killed in the Earth-Minbari War after this point.In the Beginning Appointment to Babylon 5 Londo was appointed to Babylon 5 in 2257 as the station went online. He initially thought this an "honor" but was quickly told that no one else wanted the position and it was little more than a joke.Dust to Dust Like many Centauri, Londo had the "gift" of foreseeing his own death in a dream. In his dream, he is an old man and being strangled to death, while he in turn is strangling them. As soon as Mollari met Ambassador G'Kar of the Narn, he knew instantly he was the one from the dream. The dream became clearer as he grew older.Midnight on the Firing Line Soon after his appointment he and G'Kar entered a furious rivalry. Early in 2258, Londo is assigned a diplomatic attache, Vir Cotto. On the same day, the Centauri agricultural colony of Ragesh 3 is attacked and taken over by a Narn sneak attack. Enraged when he discovers it is the Narn, Londo confronts and physically attacks G'Kar in the Zocalo, requiring station security to pull them apart. Londo apologizes to Commander Jeffrey Sinclair, explaining that he arranged his nephew, Carn Mollari, to be the head researcher at Ragesh 3 to keep him safe--and now he may be dead. Mollari vows that if Carn is dead, there will be war with the Narn, if it's the last thing he thing he ever does.Midnight on the Firing Line Rather than risk a confrontation over such a small colony, the Centauri Republic decides not to respond militarily to the Narn attack. Mollari tries to embarrass his government into acting by getting other races to interfere, but G'kar is able to prove that their help is not requested. Carn Mollari is forced to read a statement that the colony requested the Narn to come. Londo retrieves a firearm from his quarters and heads out to murder G'Kar. However, a brush up with Talia Winters, a telepath, alerts her to his plan and she tells security chief Michael Garibaldi, who stops Londo. Later, when the station crew uncovers a plot involving the Narn Regime backing local Raiders, they are able to use this as leverage and force the Narn to withdraw Ragesh 3.Midnight on the Firing Line In this early stage of his assignment, Mollari spent most of his time drinking and gambling at either the casino or one of the more seedy bars or clubs on the station. He consistently put off negotiations for the Euphrates Treaty with the Narn because of these vices (at one point he even expected Vir to negotiate in his stead). In his own words, he was nothing omre than a "washed up old Republican dreaming of better days." He meets a Centauri exotic dancer named Adira Tyree whom he instantly becomes enamored with. Adira is actually a slave owned by an alien named Trakis, who uses her to steal Londo's Purple files, top secret information Trakis hopes to sell to the highest bidder. Unfortunately for him, Adira genuinely falls for Londo, which puts her life in danger. Londo appeals to Commander Sinclair to help rescue her, which Sinclair does on the condition Londo will agree to his compromise in the Euphrates negotiations. The pair manage to recover the files and save Adira. Londo gains her freedom, and gives her a symbol of his House, which he tells her to wear proudly as a free woman. Adira leaves the station, promising to come back to him one day.Born to the Purple When the station threw a week long series of festivities to demonstrate the different beliefs of species on the station, Londo hosted a large feast for all of the major diplomats and station senior staff (although G'Kar may not have been invited). Londo has a great deal to drink and passes out (or as Vir puts it, he becomes "one with his inner self.").The Parliament of Dreams During a string of vicious anti-alien attacks on the station, a pair of young Centauri nobles arrive, one of whom is Vir's cousin. Their names are Aria Tensus and Kiron Maray, both arranged to be married--Aria to man old enough to be her grandfather and Kiron to a very ugly woman. They have run away from Centauri Prime because they are in love and wish to marry each other, quite the scandal for the Centauri. Londo assures their families he will send them back soon, and insists they "grow up" and accept the sacrifices for their family and society. Vir stands up for the couple, but Londo remains firm, explaining his own "sacrifices," namely his three wives whom he nicknamed "Famine," "Pestilence," and "Death."The War Prayer However, Kiron is soon attacked and seriously injured by one of the anti-alien assaults. As he is treated in MedLab with Aria at his side, Londo checks on them. In the process, he meets Shaal Mayan, a Minbari poet, who questions Londo why he is so resistant to the idea of love. Londo goes to reflect on her words in the Zen Garden, where Vir again confronts him. This time, however, Londo admits that he has gone a long time without remembering what it means to be in love. When Kiron recovers, Londo informs them he has arranged for them to be taken in by his second cousin, Andilo Mollari, under an old tradition known as "fosterage." Londo explains their families will not object, as Andilo is quite powerful and respected. After living with him for a few years, Londo explains Andilo will give them permission to marry whomever they choose--even if it is each other.The War Prayer When the war criminal Jha'dur, known as Deathwalker, is discovered aboard the station, the League of Non-Aligned Worlds demands she be held for trial. A vote is called for the Security Council and the League, but Londo is instructed to vote against holding her for trial (to conceal the depth of Centauri involvement with Jha'dur and the Dilgar).Deathwalker When Shon, the son Tharg and M'Ola of the Children of Time, requires a life-saving medical procedure, the parents refuse but Dr. Stephen Franklin announces he will go through with it anyway. Tharg and M'Ola plea their case to each of the ambassadors on the station, including Mollari. Londo offers the help of the Centauri--but only for a fee, and the couple has no means of paying.Believers In the days preceding the arrival of Earth Alliance President Luis Santiago, a bomb explodes in one of the docking bays. When Michael Garibaldi is framed for the bombing, he goes on the run. He encounters Londo in the casino and asks if he was involved in the frame up. Londo states his innocence. He sends Garibaldi to G'Kar, and gives him a pouch of money, stating he feels they are alike, both being "the odd man out."Survivors Aware of how dangerous a Na'ka'leen feeder is, Londo is dismayed when Commander Sinclair alerts him one may be on the station. Mollari contacts the Republic, furious that a quarantine of the creatures has apparently been lifted for budget reasons. Londo insists it be reinstated. While the one of them is on the station, he barricades himself inside his quarters, not wishing to see anyone. Vir still welcomes inside Aldous Gajic, a man seeking the Holy Grail. Londo tells Gajic it will cost a substantial sum of money for the Centauri to go over their records, but Vir has already done so and gives Gajic the data free of charge (much to Londo's chagrin).Grail Soon afterwards, during the Days of G'Quan, an accident in the docking bays destroys a Narn transport carrying a G'Quan Eth plant ordered by G'Kar to be used in a Narn religious ceremony. Its destruction provides an opportunity for Londo to torment G'Kar, as Londo is in possession of one of the plants and no other one could get to the station before the required time. After mocking G'Kar's beliefs, Londo first offers to sell it to him for 50,000 commercial credits. While outraged, G'Kar manages to get the money and offers it to Londo--only to have Mollari flatly refuse to sell it for any price. Londo states this is his revenge for his nephew Carn and what happened on Ragesh 3. G'Kar asks Sinclair to speak with Londo about handing over the plant, but Mollari again refuses, saying he'd rather burn the plant than ever turn it over to G'Kar. As a result, G'Kar arranges for a statue of a Centauri god to be stolen from their temple, outraging Londo. Sinclair forces the two of them to have a sit down, insisting that G'Kar return the statue--and telling Londo he is confiscating the plant as contraband. Mollari does not resist, as the timing for the ceremony has passed and he has gotten his amusement from the plant.By Any Means Necessary A mysterious man named Mr. Morden arrives on the station and asks Mollari "What do you want?". His answer of seeing the Centauri Republic to it's former glory is an adequate answer for him and his "associates".Signs and Portents Morden's timing coincided with Londo's part in recovering The Eye, a precious jewel worth enough to purchase a small planet, that was a symbol of the Centauri Republic and had been missing for over one hundred years. Londo completed the transaction with the one who found it, and was entrusted to turn it over to Lord Kiro, who would deliver it to the Emperor. Kiro came to the station and spoke to Mollari about claiming the Eye and the throne, but Mollari warned him he would be dead withing a day of trying without support. Kiro was kidnapped and the Eye was stolen by Raiders in a daring attack on the station. Londo ensured the safety of Kiro's aunt during the attack. With Kiro's disappearance (and death), Londo was convinced he would blamed for losing the Eye, which would end his career. Luckily, Morden arrived at his quarters to hand deliver the Eye, promising he would return soon.Signs and Portents When it came to negotiations with the Minbari, Londo found Delenn a far more agreeable and reasonable diplomat. He agreed to her offer regarding trading routes in Sector 119. Delenn suggests that G'Kar is not so much unreasonable as angry, and that anger must burn out in time. Londo states he believes the cycle of hatred between the Centauri and the Narn cannot be broken. After the negotiations, Londo tries to cheer up Michael Garibaldi, who is depressed over riots that have broken out on Mars. Londo succeeds slightly, telling Garibaldi a story about a stripper he once married--the day he met her. He then witnesses an image of Varn appearing to him. When Sinclair and Ivanova return from an expedition to the planet below, Londo confronts both of them, insisting the Republic be given a share of whatever they found.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I Londo also meets Draal, an old teacher of Delenn's, when he comes to the station. Londo (somewhat uncharacteristically) invites Delenn and Draal to join him for some hot jalla, diverting from his research on the human race (specifically, Londo had been obsessing over the words to the song "Hokey Pokey," apparently off-and-on for seven days). When he learns that Varn has appeared to Delenn and Draal, he learns that the alien was the guardian of the Great Machine on Epsilon 3, the planet below the station. Londo offers to help Delenn and Draal take Varn back to the planet by use of his personal shuttle. He explains that he understands one of the three of them will need to take Varn's place in the heart of the machine. Londo successfully evades the planetary defenses. Draal takes Varn's place and Londo returns to the station with Delenn.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II When a Centauri Senator encourages Londo to try and foster better relations with other races, Londo turns to Ambassador Delenn's young aide, Lennier. Londo takes Lennier to a bar and strip club, narrowly averting giving Lennier some alcohol (which apparently causes psychotic rages in Minbari). Londo is quickly bored with Lennier's stories about his education, until Lennier mentions he is well schooled in probability. Londo takes him to another bar to introduce him to poker. While his probability skills make him a natural at the game, the subtleties of the game (including "bluffing") are lost on Lennier. Londo is discovered cheating, prompting a fight to erupt where both Londo and Lennier are injured. Commander Sinclair confronts them afterwards, awaiting an explanation as to how they got involved with a brawl. Lennier accepts total blame for what happened, but both are covered by diplomatic immunity. After Sinclair leaves, Londo asks Lennier why he would lie for him. Lennier explains that among his people, helping another save face is considered very honorable. Londo develops a deep respect for Lennier that only grows over time.The Quality of Mercy The Wind Changes Over the year the tension continues to build up between the Centauri and Narn. When the Narn made advances to take all of Quadrant 37 at the close of 2258, the Republic once again decided to withdraw rather than risk an open confrontation. Londo bemoans the state of the Republic, and hates that his sole purpose seems to be to watch it be whittled away slowly. Before he can relay the Republic's position to the Council, Morden reappears with an offer to help the Centauri. He offers to give Londo great prestige and glory, but Londo is unconvinced, saying he believes what he is now is all that he will ever be. To prove otherwise, Morden tells Mollari to simply tell his government that he Mollari would personally take care of the situation in Quadrant 37. Londo is skeptical that Morden's "associates" can do what they claim. Nevertheless, Londo orders Vir to convey the message (Vir's initial reaction was shock, and the belief Londo was drunk). The effect was that an entire Narn outpost in Quadrant 37 was completely destroyed, wwhich confuses the Narn into how it could have happened so quickly--and who the culprits could be. Londo is initially dismayed to think Morden's "associates" had simply wiped out 10,000 Narns in cold blood. Morden blunted this dismay by pointing out how popular Mollari had just become--he has spared the Republic another embarrassing defeat and dealt a mighty blow against the Narn Regime. He has become a hero among the highest levels and Noble Houses of the Republic. Londo stays silent about the attack, with only Vir knowing the details of how it happened.Chrysalis Rising Star With G'Kar having left the station following the attack on Quadrant 37 and Ambassador Delenn in a cocoon, most of the business of the Babylon 5 Security Council is delayed. Mollari angrily moves that both the Minbari and Narn delegations be reprimanded and new ambassadors be sent immediately. The motion fails to be seconded.Revelations Londo grew anxious over the attack in Quadrant 37 over the next month or two. He worried that he would somehow be connected to it, despite Morden's assurances otherwise. Morden told Londo his friends could do the same thing elsewhere, and all they asked in return (at the moment) was to be informed if they heard about any activity out near the Rim. Londo laughs when Morden tells him to "just pick a target," suggesting they wipe out the entire Narn homeworld. Morden coolly replies "one step at a time." G'Kar returns from the Rim in early 2259, bringing with him a warning that an ancient enemy of darkness had returned. He announced that a Narn expedition was sent out to the Rim, to a planet called Z'ha'dum. After hearing this Londo tips off Morden. The expedition was destroyed as it exited Hyperspace.Revelations Londo becomes close allies with Lord Antono Refa, a shrewd and ambitious Centauri noble from a powerful family with great influence in the Republic. Refa is intrigued with Mollari's solution to the Quadrant 37 problem, and hopes to use him to further his own goals.The Geometry of Shadows In 2259 many Technomages stopped at Babylon 5 on their way to the Rim. Londo was desperate to get an audience with one of them, to increase his standing back home (since the first emperor had received the endorsement of a Technomage). He sent Vir to secure a meeting, but none of the mages were interested in anything Londo had to offer. He then tried to trick one of them into taking a photo with him, but the Technomage Elric was not fooled. He angrily "put a spell" on Londo, which caused a number of problems concerning his personal files, finances, and quarters (including causing him to buy 500,000 shares in "Fireflies Inc.", and to have the speakers in his room play Narn opera very loudly). Londo apologized, and the spell was withdrawn. Elric warned Londo that he was "touched by darkness," but he knew Londo would not heed his warnings. He also told him he saw a vision of "a great hand, reaching out of a star," and there were millions of voices crying out Londo's name. However, they were not his followers but his victims.The Geometry of Shadows When a strange creature comes on board Babylon 5 via an ancient Earth cryogenic ship, many of the races are uneasy, recalling legends from their own worlds about an ancient enemy and its agents. Londo is dismissive of such claims, stating simply that if there is some monster on board, it should simply be found and killed. The station succeeds in doing exactly that.The Long Dark Londo's prestige and influence continued to grow. As the anniversary of his Day of Ascension drew near, he was granted an audience with the Emperor and offered any one wish the Emperor could grant. Londo's request was a divorce from his three marriages. The Emperor said he would grant the request, but asked that Londo keep on of the three. Londo invited his three wives to come to Babylon 5 for the party he was throwing for his anniversary--and to give them the news personally. While Dagair and Mariel kept trying to convince Londo to keep them (which resulted in a ménage à trois), Timov made no such pretenses of affections. At the party, an old Centauri artifact given as a gift by his wife Mariel turned out to be booby trapped, poisoning Londo and leaving him critically injured. He was saved when Timov volunteered to a blood transfusion, but she made Dr. Stephen Franklin swear Londo must never find out it was her. He made a full recovery thanks to her aide. Londo chose to keep Timov even without knowing she had saved him, telling her that with her "he would always know where he stands." He also agreed to a modest alimony to the other wives (although significantly less than they were accustomed to, and without a title to go along with it).Soul Mates The Die is Cast In mid-2259 the Centauri Emperor Turhan arranged to come to Babylon 5 to issue a formal statement. Lord Refa arrives a day before the Emperor, explaining to Londo what their allies have been plotting. They want Londo to make a public statement to the Emperor regarding the weaknesses of the Empire--weaknesses they intend to make apparent in the coming months, increasing their own position and prestige. Londo points out that this will not earn him any favor with the Emperor, but Refa merely responds that the Emperor's failing health means he will not live much longer. After Refa leaves, Londo confides in Vir his discomfort with the situation. Refa's plan did not work out as he had hoped, as his words ended up being more prophetic than he could have guessed. Shortly after his arrival on the station, the Emperor suffers a severe heart attack, leaving him very close to death. Other factions began to move quickly, readying themselves to put their own claimants on the throne the moment the Empepor should die. Refa tells Mollari before that happens, their faction must do something "unparalleled." Londo suggests conquering the Narn colony of Quadrant 14, on the very border of their space. When Refa responds that they could never take the planet without a major assault, Londo promises to "take care of the situation." Londo arranges for Morden to set up an attack, knowing full well it will lead to open war. Londo has his familiar dream about his death--but now he dreams of other things, including his coronation as emperor, and of the words spoken to him by the Technomage. He awakens and realizes the attack has begun.The Coming of Shadows The Narn colony's defenses are annihilated by the Shadows, without any word getting out as to the attackers. Refa has a Centauri expeditionary fleet seize the planet, leading the Narn (and everyone else) to believe the Centauri had conducted the entire attack. Meanwhile, unbeknown to Londo, Refa arranges to have Prime Minister Malachi murdered on Centauri Prime, with his death made to look like suicide. Londo had considered Malachi a friend. Before word of the attack reaches the station, G'Kar tracks down Mollari and insists on having a drink with him. Bewildered (and now grief stricken) as G'Kar toasts to his health and the health of the Emperor, Londo accepts the drink and says nothing about the assault. At the subsequent session of the Babylon 5 General Assembly, Captain John Sheridan tells Londo EarthForce intends to send observers to assess the situation of the Narn civilians in Quadrant 14, Londo says he will arrange the Republic to allow the civilians to leave the planet unharmed (thus preventing any Earthforce personnel from assessing how the colony was captured so quickly). Immediately following this news, Ambassador G'Kar informed the Assembly that the Narn Regime had officially declared war against the Centauri. Londo and Refa went to the Emperor's side as he died. His last words were that both Londo and Refa were damned, but since Londo was the only one who heard it he lied and said that Turhan's wish was to continue the work they were doing. Reefa informed Londo that their allies had successfully managed to get the Emperor's nephew Cartagia installed as the new emperor. Vir expressed surprise that Londo did not ask Reefa for a position in the Royal Court (paving the way for his own potential ascent one day), but Londo states he has no interest in becoming emperor (secretly still fearing his prophetic dream), but prefers to work behind the scenes.The Coming of Shadows A Different Reflection With his position suddenly so much more prominent, Londo soon found a long line of Centauri aristocrats and businessmen coming to him looking for favors. Even as the Centauri grovel for his friendship, many of the other people on the Station have become icy towards him. Londo runs into Michael Garibaldi and appeals to him to not turn his back on him, citing that back when he was little more than a joke, Garibaldi was already friendly and open to him. Garibaldi says he will come back after his shift if he can. Londo waits in the casino until closing time, but Garibaldi does not make it, as he is busy investigating the murder of a Centauri citizen. When a Narn turns out to be the murderer, Garibaldi and Sheridan call Mollari, hoping he will keep the situation quiet. Londo agrees, stating that he knew the dead Centauri to be a trouble maker and that he understood it was the Centauri's own fault for what happened. He asks only that the killer be deported, with his effects seized and auctioned, with the proceeds going to the Centauri war effort. Afterwards, Garibaldi meets Londo for a drink.Acts of Sacrifice Refa's associates began to purge the government of people that would be hard to control as they stacked the Centaurum with people sympathetic to their beliefs. Londo's old friend, Urza Jaddo, comes to Babylon 5 to tell Mollari that a resolution will soon come up in the Centarum accusing him and his family of treason. Urza hoped to unite his house with Mollari's to defeat the resolution, and Londo promises to do all that he can. He contacts Lord Refa immediately to tell him to have the resolution halted, but Refa says he does not think he can stop it. Londo then meets Urza at a lavish party filled with many Centauri nobles, many of whom would never have associated with Mollari in past times. Urza is dismayed to learn Londo has become close to Lord Refa--the very man who entered the resolution against his family. Urza explains that he has become disillusioned with conquest, and asks Londo why he has gone on the course he has. Londo replies that he has a destiny to fulfill, and he must see it carried out. Urza promptly challenges Londo to the Murago, a duel to the death, and Londo knows to refuse would bring humiliation and shame upon his House. Vir tries to dissuade Londo, but he stubbornly insists that death is preferable to dishonor at this stage. Under the rules of the Murago, the losing party's family are taken in by the winner's. Once the fight begins, Urza allows Londo to kill him, knowing it is the only way to spare his family from the charge of treason. House Jado is absorbed into House Mollari. For the first time in a long time, Londo begins to realize the depth of what he has done. Vir tells him he can still turn things around, but Londo replies it is too late for him now.Knives As Londo's importance continues to grow, the Republic sends word to Vir that he will be replaced. Vir is despondent, and for the first time he goes to the bar to drink. Londo finds him and learns Vir's family has always considered him a joke--they considered his appointment one when he first got it, but now that it is becoming an important position, he is being withdrawn. Londo contacts the Rebublic and insists that he cannot carry out his duties without Vir as his assistant, securing his place. Londo also contacted Vir's family, telling him of his importance--and inviting them to come visit for a month, much to Vir's shock.There All the Honor Lies In an effort to raise money, Babylon 5 briefly started up a merchandise shop, complete with dolls and figures of the various ambassadors. Londo is outraged over the doll made in his likeness, stating it is a mockery and insult to the Republic. His major problem with the doll was its lack of "attributes." The Centauri dolls were pulled and the whole shop was shut down soon thereafter.There All the Honor Lies Power and Glory Towards the end of 2259, Refa recalled Londo to the Imperial Palace to share his plans for ending the war sooner than anyone thought possible. Refa had learned that the Narn were planning a massive assault on Gorash 7, a critical supply world, the loss of which would completely disrupt the Centauri offense. Instead of meeting the fleet there, the Centauri would take their fleet straight to the Narn homeworld and decimate the surface of the planet with Mass drivers. Refa explains the only thing they need is for Londo to have his allies destroy the Narn fleet at Gorash 7. Londo objects to the plan--he has been growing worried over his "allies," especially given their sheer strength. He also points out that the Republic has signed treaties outlawing the use of mass drivers. Refa rebukes Londo, telling him that they are only in the war because of Londo, and the time has passed for doubts. To end the war quickly and save Centauri lives, Londo agrees to contact Morden and do what Refa asks, but insists it will be the last time. After making the arrangements with Morden (which result in a total loss for the Narn fleet), Londo is invited by Refa to come with him on the largest Centauri battle cruiser that will be leading the attack on Narn. Londo reluctantly goes along, knowing he cannot refuse, and watches in quiet horror as the Fleet bombards the Narn homeworld for days on end, completely shattering the Narn infrastructure and reducing most of the cities to rubble. When the Narn Regime finally issues a total and unconditional surrender, Mollari returns to Babylon 5 to announce the surrender, and the terms the Republic were imposing, to the Babylon 5 General Assembly. In addition to the other terms, Ambassador G'Kar was stripped of his rank and ordered to return to Narn. G'Kar, however, had appealed for sanctuary on Babylon 5, which Captain Sheridan grants and the Minbari support. Mollari acknowledges he must accept this, but insists G'Kar be removed from the chambers.The Long, Twilight Struggle While quietly questioning such moves, Londo zealously defends the actions of the Republic following the war where they aggressively raid other neighboring states, including space belonging to the Drazi and the Pak'ma'ra. Captain Sheridan confronts Mollari, but Londo insists their actions are justified. A Narn heavy cruiser that survived the war secretly comes to Babylon 5 seeking aid. Londo is tipped off about it, and relays the information to the Republic, who dispatches a battle cruiser to take custody of the cruiser. Sheridan refuses to turn over the ship, resulting in a firefight. The Narn cruiser escapes and the Centauri ship is destroyed. This creates an outcry from the Republic, and the Earth Alliance insists Sheridan issue an apology for what happened. Word breaks that the Earth Alliance will soon be entering a formal Non-Aggression Treaty with the Centauri Republic. Londo is to be present when Sheridan makes the apology, but two Centauri agents place a bomb on the core shuttle Sheridan is riding, forcing him to jump from the shuttle. Falling rapidly, he is rescued by a "being of light" whom everyone perceives as an angelic like being in their own species likeness--everyone but Londo, who sees nothing. Following the Treaty signing with Earth, Londo continues to zealously defend and present the aggression of the Republic before the General Assembly.The Fall of Night Reading the Signs Londo, now quite wary of his relationship with Morden and the Shadows (the identity of whom he is still unaware of), tries to sever all ties between they and the Republic. He has one last meeting with Morden to finalize the terms of this severance, where Morden displays a map of the galaxy, carving it up so that roughly 15% is welcome to the Centauri--and Morden's associates will take the rest. Morden also explains a small planet on the border must be given over to his side. He mentions that he contacted Lord Refa to secure it for them, alarming Londo that Morden is not going to so quietly back off. Londo asks Morden if one day he can see the ships his associates use, which Morden brushes off.Matters of Honor His reasons for asking about the ships are two: in his prophetic dream about his future, a new scene has been coming to him ever since before the Narn-Centauri War. He is standing in a desert on what he believes is Centauri Prime, looking up into the sky and seeing hundreds (perhaps thousands) of Shadow vessels flying overhead. Londo is surprised when David Endawi from EarthForce Special Intelligence shows him a video clip recovered from a probe in hyperspace that depicts one of the ships from his dream.Matters of Honor After returning from a brief trip off station, Londo is in one of the customs areas when a bomb explodes. He is saved by Lennier in an action that leaves the Minbari critically injured. The bombing is one in a series, which Londo quickly blames on the Narns. He visits Lennier in medlab, sitting with him for a brief time and talking to him, overwhelmed at the selflessness of Lennier. He stays for several hours.Convictions The next bombing, however, traps Londo in a transport tube with G'Kar. Londo awakes after being unconscious for two hours to discover they are trapped and that a fire is apparently burning on the outside of the tube. He tells G'Kar they have to work together if they are to escape. G'Kar refuses, stating he'd rather watch Londo die. While they suffer from smoke inhalation, they are both rescued before they suffocate.Convictions Londo approaches Delenn, mindful of how icy their relationship has become. Still, he requests a favor--he asks that Vir be allowed to occupy the otherwise empty post at the Centauri Embassy on Minbar. Londo admits that he thinks it would be far better for Vir (who he says reminds him of himself at a young age) to be away from him, especially in the days to come. When Delenn suggests Londo needs Vir, Londo immediately resumes the gruff visage adopted since the Narn-Centauri War, arguing Vir is only a hindrance to him. Vir himself first objects to the assignment, but Londo insists he take the position and the prestige that comes with it.A Day in the Strife Londo's "extremely overpaid" sources let him know when Lyta Alexander arrives on the station--in a Vorlon transport. Guessing correctly that Lyta had been to the Vorlon Homeworld, Londo finds Lyta and offers her a great sum of money to talk with her about it, but she coldly rejects his offer. A hint of tipping off the Psi Corp to her presence does nothing to persuade her as she merely retaliates with a far worse threat of her own. Later, after Londo provides the identity of a Centauri telepath the station crew is looking for, he learns that the telepath was violated by some "unknown" telepath. Mollari protests, but the matter quickly dies.Passing Through Gethsemane Vir returns after a few weeks to report on the initial phase of his assignment. Londo is glad to have him back, but chides him on the reports Vir intends to file after reading them. He tells Vir that the purpose of these reports has nothing to do with intelligence but everything with politics--specifically, to make the Emperor happy. In the midst of this session, a drug-enraged G'Kar storms in, viciously beating down Vir and Londo both. He drags a severely beaten Londo away to a run down corner of the station. G'Kar is under the effects of dust, which allows him to invade Mollari's thoughts. He taunts Mollari at first, but then discovers how involved Londo is with the War and the Shadows. Londo tries to resist him, and G'Kar suffers an overwhelming flash of images, being stopped in his mind probe by a vision of his father. G'Kar turns himself in and pleads guilty to his assault charge, resulting in his being consigned to the brig. Londo and Vir recover in Londo's quarters, with Londo happy in spite of everything to have Vir back, however briefly.ref name=Dust>[[Dust to Dust Vir returns a few weeks later, this time just after the Earth Alliance declaring martial law. It also coincided with Londo's request from the Royal Family for a visit from Lady Morella, the late Emperor Turhan's third wife, a powerful seer and still influential figure. Londo is uneasy that her arrival will coincide with the chaos brought about by the Earth Alliance's state, but hopes she will be able to provide insight into his future. Lady Morella agrees to give him a reading before the end of her trip, as well as admonishing Mollari that the war with the Narns was never something her husband had wanted. She first wishes to see the station, but her tour is cut short when a riot breaks out in the Zocalo. Vir is injured slightly protecting Morella, and she treats him in Londo's quarters. When she touches Londo during this, she has a vision of Mollari's future. She later explains it to him (and Vir), but explains she will deny it if he discloses it to anyone. Morella tells Londo that his destiny to become Emperor is unavoidable, but he still has a chance to save himself from damnation. He must "save the eye that does not see," must not "kill the one who is already dead," and if he still fails on those two, he must "surrender to his greatest fear, knowing it will destroy him." She then tells Vir that he will also be Emperor. When Londo questions this, she explains that "one will become emperor after the other is dead." Londo is understandably now anxious for Vir to return to Minbar.Point of No Return When the bulk of the station security is replaced by Narns, Londo is quite put out. His frustration mounts upon a return to the station where he is delayed in customs because of an ID card reader.Severed Dreams With Londo not interested, Refa was more than willing to work with Morden to expand the empire. Londo discusses the foolishness of Refa's actions, which have embroiled the Centauri in engagements or open war on seven fronts. Londo fears the Shadows are merely using the Centauri. Refa dismisses Londo's fear, citing his own desire to eventually ascend the throne. In an attempt to get him to cooperate, Londo explains to Refa how he has poisoned Refa's drink--a two part poison, neither detectable on their own, but more than potent enough to kill Refa whenever Londo's agent delivers the second half. When Refa's asks him why he has done this, Londo replies that sooner or later Refa would have done it to him. Refa has no choice but to carry out Londo's orders to convince Emperor Cartagia to recall the Centauri forces and commit them to defending the borders.Ceremonies of Light and Dark Darkness and Revenge In mid-2260 Adira Tyree returned to the station to see Londo. Morden, in retribution poisioned Adira to make it appear that Refa was the cause of the death. Morden used the situation to his advantage to get back in the favor of Londo.Interludes and Examinations Londo began to plot his revenge. He falsely told Vir to tell G'Kar that Na'Toth was still alive on Narn. He was captured by Refa's men and had his mind scanned. Because Vir believed this was the truth Refa planned to visit Narn to capture G'Kar and be the one credited with the capture. He was killed by the Narn in the trap and evidence was planted which implicated him with the Narn Resistance.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place Londo was recalled to Centauri Prime at the end of 2260 and became an adviser to Emperor Cartagia. After realizing that the Emperor had given sanctuary to the Shadows on the Island of Selini, he realized that he was truly insane. He also came into the knowledge that the Vorlons were destroying every planet that had a trace of Shadow influence. He contacted John Sheridan to discuss the amount of time that Centauri Prime had and was dismayed with the answer. He then convinced Cartagia to hold the execution of G'Kar on the Narn homeworld.Falling Toward Apotheosis He discovered that G'Kar had been captured when G'Kar was searching for Michael Garibaldi when he disappeared while defending the station from Shadow vessels. He convinced G'Kar to help him and in return he would free Narn. During the show-trial, G'Kar snapped the chains that held him, which caused a commotion, in which caused Cartagia to flee the throne room. Cartagia went mad with rage and began to attack Londo, putting him into a position where he could no longer kill the Emperor himself as planned. Vir filled that role when he quickly reacted and killed the Emperor.The Long Night Prime Minister Londo was then selected by the Royal Court to take the position of Prime Minister and Minister Virini was selected as Regent. Londo's first act was to free the Narn and made a statement to the Centauri that the Narn were too much trouble for their own good. He returned back to Centauri Prime to remove the Shadow presence before the Vorlons could arrive. The Island of Selini was destroyed which took the Shadow vessels with it. Morden was then taken away and executed, afterward his head was put on display in the garden. He contacted the Vorlons to tell them that all Shadow influence had been destroyed. Despite Londo destroying the Shadow fleet on the island of Selini and killing Mr. Morden, the Vorlons were intent on destroying Centauri Prime because Londo had been "touched" by the Shadows. Moments before Centauri Prime was to be destroyed, Londo pleaded to Vir to kill him. Thanks to the events at Battle of Coriana VI, the Vorlons left Centauri Prime unscathed.Into the Fire Londo became suspicious in 2262 when strange reports began to surface about occurrences with Regent Virini and Centauri fleet movements. Unknown to him the Drakh, Shadow allies, had secretly been manipulating the Centauri government and causing them to attack other races. After it was discovered that it was Centauri ships - remotely controlled - that were causing the destruction, the Narn and Drazi decided to take action. Emperor Mollari II The Drakh killed Regent Virini and told Londo that he had to be made Emperor of the Centaui Republic, although just before he was crowned the fleet of Narn and Drazi forces proceeded to attack Centauri Prime. When the attack was stopped, Londo was forced to accept a Drakh Keeper in order to receive Drakh aid so that the Centauri could rebuild their world.The Fall of Centauri Prime Death Londo always remembered a dream he had of his death, with his hands around the throat of G'Kar. After allowing Sheridan and Delenn to escape from the Centauri Palace in 2278 he and G'Kar strangled each other to death.War Without End, Part II Notes Appearances References Mollari, Londo Mollari, Londo Category:Ambassadors